Tabuu
|-|Base= |-|With Wings= Summary Tabuu is the leader of the Subspace Army, the main antagonist and final boss of Super Smash Bros. Brawls Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary. He is a powerful, supernatural entity who resides in Subspace. He uses the Subspace Bombs to send entire locations to his dimension, where he absorbs their power to increase his own. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C Name: Tabuu Origin: Super Smash Bros. Gender: Unknown, presumably male Age: Unknown Classification: Embodiment of Subspace. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Reality Warping, Electricity Manipulation, Teleportation (Can also leave an explosion behind from where he last was at), Energy Projection, Afterimage Creation, Shapeshifting, Duplication (Of himself and others), Possession (Used his Chains of Light to control Master Hand to the level in which the latter was more apart of Subspace than the World of Trophies), Size Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Resurrection (Resurrected all of the bosses throughout the game, from Petey Piranha to Rayquaza to Duon), Spatial Manipulation, Can create explosive afterimages, Heat Vision Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (His defeat causes the Subspace realm to be destroyed. The Subspace realm is able to contain the space sent from the World of Trophes by their weapons including the Subspace Gunship which is "capable of infinitely rending space". One Shotted Master Hand), able to ignore durability via Chains of Light & Off-Waves Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can easily keep up with Master Hand) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Universe level+ Stamina: Extremely high, likely limitless Range: Universal+ Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Tactical genius. Studied the World of Trophies to come up with a plan to take over the world. Some of the feats he did include discovering the primordial substance Mr. Game & Watch was made out of and used him to make the Subspace Army, taking over the Isle of the Ancients, making all of the R.O.Bs his slaves, took over Meta Knight's Halberd, deceiving Ganondorf, Bowser, and Wario using Master Hand, and more Weaknesses: His wings can be broken, causing a delay in his most powerful attacks. Most of his moves, despite being able to deal massive damage, area rather predictable and some can even leave him open for attacks. Cannot leave Subspace Feats: * Manipulated and casually defeated Master Hand. * Turned many of the game's fighters (except for Sonic who came very late into the story mode) into trophies in one hit. * Destroyed the Subspace at the end of story mode. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shark Blade:' He transforms into an energy blade and rams into his opponent. *'Golden Bracket:' Transforms into 2 brackets, grabbing his opponent and slamming them down with great force. *'Diving Slash:' Tabuu teleports high up into the air, then changes his arm into a blade and slashes down on the target. *'Chain of Light:' Subdues his opponent with chains of light. This technique was used to control Master Hand and manipulate characters such as Ganondorf. *'Electrical Shield:' The sphere inside Tabuu's chest comes off from his chest and splits into several fragments, emitting electricity while flying around him. *'Rapid Chops:' Chops at the target multiple times, leaving a series of visible purples slashes behind. *'Ghost Projection:' Tabuu splits himself in half and shoots out many ghost images of himself in all directions that explode after reaching a certain distance. *'Bullet Rain:' Teleports to a random area and fires a barrage of small bullets at the target, ending the move with a huge energy sphere. *'Pinpoint Explosions:' Points his finger at a single location, causing a deadly explosion. *'Dragon Laser:' Creates a cannon in the shape of a dragon's maw, using it to fire a powerful laser. *'Shuriken Boomerang:' Throws an enormous energy shuriken which will return to him after being thrown. *'Eye Laser:' Grows to colossal proportions before firing lethal beams from his eyes. *'Off Waves:' Sprouts an ornate pair of wings, briefly charging up energy before releasing an attack capable of scouring the area clean of life. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Nintendo Category:Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Afterimage Users Category:Crossover Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Heat Users Category:Possession Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Chain Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 2